1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a class of oxadiazolemethylphosphates. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a class of oxadiazolemethylphosphates useful as pesticides and certain intermediates for making same.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Harmful pests, especially insects, nematodes and arachnids, attack a wide variety of ornamental and agricultural plants. These pests inflict damage by consuming foliage, withdrawing vital juices from the plants, secreting toxins and transmitting diseases. There is thus a continuing need to develop new means to control these pests.
Oxadiazole compounds carrying phosphorous containing moieties as substituents are known as useful pesticides:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,519, Mar. 11, 1969 (Metivier et al) discloses substituted 1,2,4-oxadiazole insecticides and acaracides which carry a chloro-substituted phenyl in the 3-position and a phosphorylmethyl moiety in the 5-position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,103, June 29, 1965 (Sousa et al.) teaches the use of disubstituted oxadiazoles as nematocides. However, this class of compounds does not include any phosphorous containing substituents.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,963,672 is directed to substituted oxadiazolemethyl dithiophosphates which are recited to be useful as insecticides. The class of compounds disclosed in this reference include the requirement that the phosphorous and the oxadiazole moieties be linked by a methylene group.
Chemical Abstracts 86:55451, an abstract of a Japanese patent publication, deals with a similar class of compounds disclosed in the above mentioned German Offenlegungsschrift. That is, this reference recites the use of substituted oxadiazole dithiophosphates wherein the phosphate and oxadiazole moieties are linked by a methylene group which class of compounds are useful as insecticides.